


I have a lot of dreams, and most of them are about women!

by 18WhyamIdoingthis20



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Relationship, This is barely a ship, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18WhyamIdoingthis20/pseuds/18WhyamIdoingthis20
Summary: Basically the sequel to "I'm sure you says that to all the girls", except I ran out of ideas half way through.
Relationships: Lady Fanny Button / Thomas Thorne
Kudos: 6





	I have a lot of dreams, and most of them are about women!

“May I say what a handsome woman you are?” Thomas began.  
“What tomfoolery is this? I am a married woman?” the recently deceased Lady Button protested.  
“I saids he’d forget about me soon enough.” Mary whispered to Kitty as the two of them watched Thomas’ failing attempt to make a good first impression on the newest ghost in Button House.  
“It’ll be lovely to have someone new to talk to,” Kitty smiled, swishing her skirts. “I’m sure I’m going to be best friends with Lady Button.”  
When she reached her feet and saw the rest of the ghosts, Lady Button gasped in horror.  
“Who are these people?” she demanded.  
“We are those poor spirits who dwell on, compelled for reasons unknown to remain on this earth.” Thomas explained.  
“Does this mean that I am dead?”  
“Alas, you are,” Thomas replied. “Another beautiful life cut short. Another flower plucked before it had time to bloom. Another star fallen from the heavens. Another garment tossed from the loom. Who knows what we may have done had our lives been our own? But this is, alas, what we have been, by fate, thrown.”  
Lady Button made a dismissive noise and stood up, brushing herself off. “Are there any more intelligent people, or am I condemned to spend the rest of my death harangued by the poetry of a young fool?”  
“I am at least a hundred years older than you!”  
“You don’t act like it. Is there anyone more mature here?”  
“Well Robin is the oldest,” Thomas began, indicating Robin with his hand. “But I do not see that you and he will have very much in common, whereas you and I are kindred spirits, birds of a feather. We have the potential for something magical.”  
“Magic be the work of the devil.”  
“I wasn’t talking to you, Mary.”  
“That be a change from normal.”  
“I fail to see why you think we are kindred spirits. What could I possibly have in common with any of you?”

It took Lady Button a while to adjust to no longer being alive and all the while Thomas tried his best to woo her, much to her displeasure. However, her vocal distaste for everything and everyone that she encountered began to quash Thomas’ passion for her.


End file.
